Life in los Santos story 1
by thomasmartell3604
Summary: tristan is in Los Santos and he is trying to settle but things start to go down hill. Then he meets Franklin, Michael, and Lester and gets recruited from a heist. See the action in Life in Los Santos


Gta: My trip to Los Santos

Chapter 1: Arriving in LS

I had just got off the plane of LS airlines. I was going to baggage claim to get my luggage, until I found that my luggage hadn't made the plane. I was to I had to wait a day for it to be delivered to my hotel. So it was my first day on a dream trip to Los Santos and I have no clothes for the first day. So I went and got a car to rent for the durration of my stay. I got an Elegy RH8, it looked nice, and was at a resonable price. I was staying at the hotel down the road from the airport.

Chapter 2: The first night

I took a shuttle to the hotel because my rental car was at the hotel. I arrived at the hotel, checked in and got settled in. I had plans to explore the city, but I had my nice clothes in my luggage. I ended up spending the rest of the night in the cool air conditioning. I liked the room I got. It was around 11pm and I decided it was time to go to sleep.

Chapter 4: The first day in the city  
Around 10am the next day my luggage got to the airport, then I was told I had to go pick it up myself. So I figured I would take a spin in the Elegy to the airport to get my luggage. After I got my luggage I took a shower and changed my clothes. Then I decided to go take a drive through the city. I saw some nice things and some not so nice things. A good thing was the Vespucci Beach and the boardwalk. A bad thing was I saw a lot of crime, but I should be expecting that after the reputation that LS has. Later that night I decided to go to the club. I met this cool guy named Franklin. He said he was from around the area and if I needed help getting around he could help. He said he live with his aunt, and said that his aunt wanted him out of there as much as he wanted to get out of the house. So he gave me his phone number so we could stay in touch.

Chapter 5: Getting to know Franklin

Later that week, Franklin invited me over for beer. He told me about this guy named Michael, he said we would get along. He said that he had met Michael in job he had for someone named Simeon. He said that it wasn't the best meeting because he was threatend and held at gun point doing a repo job on his son's car. I found a lot about Franklin.

Chapter 6: Meeting Michael  
The next day Franklin told me to go with him to the movies, but before he said we need to take a pit stop. Then we pulled up outside a mansion in the Rockford Hills. Then Franklin just walked up to the door and knocked. A teenage girl opened the door and screamed " Dad! Your weird friend is here and he has another person with him". He said "Tracey i'm coming"! Where are we? I said. He said "Your going to meet Michael, and we can see if he wants to come with us". A man comes to the door and says "Hey Frank! who's this?" He said "Michael this is my new boy Tristan". "So Tristan, where ya from"? I replied with North Yankton. Micheal said I've had my moments in that town. "Anyway Frank, did you just come here to introduce me to him?" Michael said. "No actually, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to come see a movie?" Franklin said.

Chapter 7: The recruting process  
So now Michael, Frank, and I all got together with a man named Lester. We went to Lester's in Murieta Heights. He was in a wheelchair. He is very smart though. First thing I saw when I walked in was a crew and a poster board with positions on it. Then I saw something that said Jewlery Store Heist. Then I said "Did you bring me here to recruit me for this heist?". Franklin said "Sadly, Yes". Then Lester asked me what I was good in if I could shoot or if I was a skilled driver. I responded that I had been good with a gun.

Chapter 8: Training for the Heist  
The next day I was back at Lester's and he informed me on everything I needed to know about the heist and what we were doing. He told me we were going to go in quiet. By this he meant we were going to put sleep gas into the vents. He said that we had people to hack and we would be safe. He said I get a 15% cut.


End file.
